Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device in which a rigid circuit board overlaps at a bottom of a bezel.
Related Art
Generally, a display panel of a display device is connected to a rigid circuit board through a flexible circuit board. The rigid circuit board may overlap at a bottom of a bezel by using a bent flexible circuit board.
However, due to limitation of space configuration of the bezel, the bezel cannot extend beyond an outer edge of a bent part of the flexible circuit board. That is, the flexible circuit board is configured outside of the display device and is not protected by the bezel. When the display device is wrapped by a tape, the flexible circuit board is pressed by the tape, easily damaging a circuit of the flexible circuit board, and resulting in a display problem.